A New Neighbor
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This is a Spooksville story fragment. At long last, behold PART 4!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Neighbor  
  
NOTE: This is a story fragment I wrote two or three years ago. If anyone wants me to finish it I can try, however I don't even know who some of these people are. The last book I have is 'The Thing in The Closet' and I can't even remember what that was about. I do know Samantha and her family are my creation. This is also UNEDITED for grammar and punctuation.  
  
  
When Samantha moved the first person she meant was Adam. It was on a hot day and Adam had nothing planned. Sally was with her parents, Cindy was watching her brother, and Watch was building a telescope to look for Ek in case he came back.  
  
Samantha had just arrived, and she and her were was stretching their legs and standing around in their new front yard. Samantha's family included her mother, father, and little sister. Adam was walking by and stopped to talk. Samantha looked like a normal kid by any earth standards. When Adam got over to them the first thing Samantha's mother did was say "Hello this is my daughter Samantha, my husband, and my second daughter Crystal." Just then a black kitten walked up to Crystal and Adam took a step back. Samantha started to tell Adam what the cat's name was but he mother cut her off by saying "This is Salem, the family cat. By the way, did I tell you our last name? No? Well our last name is Webber. What's your name? How long have you lived here? Are there other children in this town?"  
  
Adam looked surprised by how fast Mrs. Webber could talk and then he started by saying "My name is Adam. I've lived in this town for about six months. There are a lot of other kids that live here. I have five other friends that live here, but they were busy today, I was just going to the doughnut shop to have some doughnuts. Do you think your daughter Samantha would like to come?"  
  
Samantha did not let her mother say anything, she just walked over to Adam and answered, "Sure I would love to."  
  
When they were walking down the street they ran into Watch, who was coming to get Adam and tell him Cindy, Sally, Bryce, and Tira were waiting for him.  
  
At the doughnut shop Cindy kept looking at the new girl. Finally Adam said, "This is Samantha. She just moved in."  
  
"Actually I really like my friends to call me Sam. I hope you will be my friends." Samantha said.  
  
The more Cindy looked at Sam the more she was jealous. Sam was tall, had brown eyes, and sandy brown hair, she was also their age.  
  
Suddenly Sally said "I hope your brave and strong, because in this town you'll need it."  
  
Sam thoughtfully said "I believe I am brave."  
  
The next thing Sally said was very surprising "Then if you are so brave I dare you to go into the witches castle."  
  
"Fine, if you go with me." said Sam.  
  
"What are you scared." said Sally.  
  
"No. How would you know if I went in, and besides I have no idea where the castle is."  
  
"The castle is right next to the cemetery." Bryce informed her.  
  
#################################################################  
  
That's all I have. Just by some of the facts I said you can tell when I stopped reading. If you want me to try and finish the story tell me what has happened and if Tira's character changed at all.  
  
This is what happens when you find old stories, if I find any more I'll try to put them on.  
  
FYI: Sam is a witch. If I finish this I am going to edit it and change Sam's name.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ****

Part 2

__

Note: Characters may be out of character.

Sally led Sam and the others to the cemetery. They stopped at the gate.

"Well do you plan on going in?" Sally demanded.

Sam stared at the castle. "Sure, why not? Are you going in with me?"

The group looked at each other.

"Of course we are." Sally said.

They started to walk threw the cemetery and finally reached the gate.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Cindy asked.

"Well, if your scared you could always go home." Sally said, "Are you scared yet Sam?"

"No, why should I be?" Sam said.

"Because it's a witch's castle." Sally replied.

"I don't think she'll hurt us." Watch told them.

"She did help us with the No-Ones." Bruce reminded them.

By this time they had reached the castle door.

Suddenly, the door opened and the group was faced with an almost pitch-black hallway.

______________________________________________________________________

****

NOTE: _Available by request. 'Spooksville for Idiots" (or whatever I decide to call it.)_

**__**

By request only.

The next part should be longer and the characters should be more in character.

__

(Whenever I get it done.)

For a complete list of my favorite authors and stories on fanfiction.net, go to my web page.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Well, do we stay out here or go in?" Sally demanded.  
  
"We go in." Sam said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Well why not go in?" Sally asked, starting to lose her bravado. She had not thought Sam would want to go inside.  
  
Sam pushed past the group and walked into the hallway. From what they could see no one had opened the door. There was no one in sight. They started to walk up the hall and came to a stop at a large door.  
  
"Do you remember this door?" Adam asked.  
  
"No." Watch said slowly.  
  
"Dose this castle seem different to you?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Oh you mean from the last time we where trapped in here and almost killed?" Sally asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I meant." Cindy replied.  
  
"Should we go in the door?" Tira asked.  
  
"Let's." Sam said and reached for the knob. She didn't get a chance to open it though, because the door swung open on it's own.  
  
"I guess we where just invited in." Bryce said, and walked in. "You know it's not nice to keep a witch waiting."  
  
Cindy laughed nervously and Sally made some comment about then being killed by Anne and gutted. They all walked in behind Bryce, and just as Tira, who was the last person, had walked across the threshold and into the room, the door slammed shut. The group turned to try and get out, but the door had vanished.  
  
"Great, this is just like the last time, now where going to die." Sally muttered.  
  
"Well this was your idea." Cindy said.  
  
"Look, let's just try to find a way out." Adam said, attempting to kill the argument.  
  
"Actually I think it's Sam's fault." Sally accused.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well if you hadn't wanted to come here then we wouldn't be stuck here."  
  
"And it's my fault how?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Sally, you did want Sam to come here." Bruce told Sally, trying to get her off the attack.  
  
Sally went over into a corner to pout, the group searched for a way out.  
  
Suddenly a laugh broke the air and the room went dark. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
OOCness????  
  
*~**~*  
  
"All right you can stop laughing and kill us now." Sally called.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Anne asked as she stepped into the light. She appeared to have come from thin air, or perhaps, as Watch thought, she had come through a secret passage way.  
  
"So then what do you want?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nothing more than for you to take a little test."  
  
"And what if we don't want to?" Sally demanded.  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"You know, that's mean." Cindy said.  
  
"Well you did break into my castle, again, so I think it's fair." Anne said and left the room.  
  
"What do you think she wants us to do?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Try and get out of the maze." A voice told them.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy." Sally said to Sam.  
  
Sam looked down from the ceiling she had been staring at and looked directly in Sally's eyes.  
  
"You wanted me to come here." Sally shivered from the intensity of her glair.  
  
Watch glanced from the exchange to the ceiling. His gasp made everyone look.  
  
"Pit and the pendulum anyone?" Bruce muttered.  
  
Suddenly the dark room let up and everyone watched as a door formed in each of the walls.  
  
"Ok what now?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I would suggest we leave the room before that thing comes down and hits us." Watch suggested.  
  
Tira was silent and wondered over to one of the passages.  
  
"But which passage?" Sally asked.  
  
"Let's try this one." Tira announced and entered the passageway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N and I'm going to leave it there. If people are still interested in reading this I'll update, review to let me know. Oh and the idiots guide can be found on my site 'Fan Fiction Underground' as soon as I go home and get the floppy it's on. It was on ff.n but you know how this site got.  
  
*muse wonders into room*  
  
Duo: You know you really shouldn't eat apples when you write fics.  
  
Showndra: Why not? *tries to finish apple but it's stolen by Duo* Ok Duo that's it.  
  
Coming soon: Duo gets sent to Spooksville! (that'll teach him to steal my apple)  
  
If you read it review it. 


End file.
